riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alma Mason
Alma Mason is an assassin operating out of Kanto Region. History Alma is the result of an experiment by her father in an attempt to create a perfect soldier. Early Life and Training Edward Mason was a scientist who wished to crate a perfectly obedient soldier, someone who would follow any order without question. His pool of experimental candidates was completely empty until the day his wife died giving birth to their daughter, Alma. He started conditioning the girl from a young age to be unfazed by things that anyone else recoiled from. Scenes of violence and bloodshed became part of her daily routine, and she soon began to enjoy the sight of blood. At age four, he started giving her 'missions.' She would go play with other children in town and come home with money and valuables she had taken from other houses. From there, it escalated into torturing and killing small creatures. Her first subject was a Spinarak that her father had trapped in their back yard. He brought the spider pokémon into the house and gave her a set of knives. She started slow, not entirely sure how to go about killing a creature such as this. The Spinarak lived for two days before finally succumbing to its wounds. Immediately, he gave her her next victim and told her to kill it quickly. She wasted no time, and it was dead within minutes. These procedures became routine. Once a month from when she was five to when she was ten, she killed a new subject. In between her learning about torture and murder, she herself was put through torture sessions. The idea was to desensitize her to pain, so she could keep attacking even as her body failed her. After each session, he would leave her a small medical kit to patch up the worst wounds, teaching her to stave off infection and rot. Finally, at age ten, she reached the pinnacle of her education. With the help of her father's Haunter, Shadow, she broke out of her room late one night and retrieved the largest knife from the kitchen. She'd never had a human subject before, and so she made sure to learn all she could. It was several hours before Edward Mason died. Field Work The day after her father's death, a woman came to her house and told her that she'd been monitoring the scientist. She informed Alma that she had passed her final test and was now ready for use in the field. Before the sun had fully risen, they were on their way to Hoenn. The woman put her to work for a year, sending her out to strike at low-priority targets, building her skills and reputation. After that year, she was suddenly relocated to Kanto, put in a hidden compound by her master. There, she was supplied with weapons and an area to continue honing her abilities and train her pokémon. On May 15th, she was given her first target since the move. On July 1st, she killed Kai Stone and began her trip back to her master's headquarters. Personalty Alma is, for all intents and purposes, an average 11-year-old. She enjoys playing and having fun with her friends. However, her sense of fun has been twisted by her father's conditioning. She enjoys fighting and killing rather than the things one would normally expect. She is cheerful by nature, often speaking plainly to her pokémon, considering them her best friends. When she is able to go on a mission, her attitude only improves, and she is often seen smiling and giggling as she closes in on her prey. Appearance Alma suffers from OCA1 albinism, which has turned her hair and skin completely white, and her eyes blood red. She has a short, slight build, barely topping 4'6" and weighing less than eighty pounds. Her clothing consists of dresses with blood-stained aprons. Her hands, clothes, and the ends of her hair are often covered with blood, and her eyes are bloodshot with dark bags under them from many sleepless nights. Pokémon |move1textcolor = |move2 = Magical Leaf |move2bgcolor = |move2textcolor = |move3 = Power Gem |move3bgcolor = |move3textcolor = |move4 = Psybeam |move4bgcolor = |move4textcolor = |move5 = Shadow Sneak |move5special = (egg move) |move5bgcolor = |move5textcolor = |move6 = Perish Song |move6bgcolor = |move6textcolor = }} Known Targets Alma works for an unknown person as an assassin, operating mainly inside Kanto Region and the Sevii Islands. Her kills are listed chronologically below. Kai Stone Location: Unknown wilderness area, Kanto Date: July 1st, body found approx. July 15th. Reason: Unknown, possible attempt to lure Scott Stone into a trap. Special Notes: The first mission Alma carried out in-game, though the journey and details were glossed over. Drake Masters Location: House of Memories, Lavender Town, Kanto Date: July 17th Reason: Investigating the Shadow Pokémon. Special Notes: It has been revealed that Alma's handler was in love with Heather Windred, and sends Alma against perceived enemies of hers. Roderick Krane Location: P2 Lab, Unova Date: July 31st Reason: Investigation, acquisition, and purification of Shadow Pokémon Special Notes: Assisted by Belle LaDonna. Burned lab to keep it from being used in future purification.Category:Trainers Category:Team Rocket Members